Essaye : essai : encore
by Twinzie
Summary: Alicia Spinnet a été introduite dans l'équipe de Quidditch par Olivier Dubois. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? C'est ce que j'ai tenté d'écrire.


_Petit OS sur _Alicia _avec des jumeaux, du Olivier, du Angelina et bien d'autres, écrit à l'occasion de l'échange de fics pour _dieux du stade_ à Halloween. Tout est très _G_ et ce passe avant l'arrivée de Harry Potter and cie à Poudlard ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_ **Essaye (essais) encore**_

**Un soir chez les Gryffondors**

**Essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch**

**Jeudi 10 à 18h00**

**Le capitaine, Peter Collins.**

- Tu vas finir par avoir mal aux yeux.

Alicia sursauta et détourna les yeux de l'affichette qui trônait sur le panneau de leur salle commune depuis hier.

- Tu vas te présenter ? Lui demanda Angelina.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que de toutes façons, je ne serais pas prise.

- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu t'étais entraînée cet été, non ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était entraînée. Seulement, elle l'avait fait toute seule et dans un terrain vague à l'abri des regards de ses voisins moldus. Il n'y avait pas les trois cerceaux pour l'aider, ni personne d'ailleurs.

- Un peu, répondit-elle à son amie.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Alicia et Angelina étaient amies depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard, et bien qu'Alicia l'adorait, elle détestait ses petites phrases un peu philosophiques qui sous-entendaient toujours beaucoup de choses.

- Je verrais bien. J'ai vu qu'il y avait certains élèves qui s'entraînaient déjà sur le stade, le soir. J'irai peut-être aussi.

Alicia était en deuxième année et elle avait désormais le droit de postuler pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. C'était son rêve…

…Depuis que George Weasley lui avait dit, l'année précédente, que les filles n'étaient pas faites pour jouer au Quidditch.

« Je t'accorde qu'il y a des exceptions, lui avait-il dit, mais bon, elles sont rares. Et puis, il faut bien dire que les Harpies ne sont pas les meilleures du championnat, loin de là. Même les Canons les battent. Et si tu regardes bien les équipes de Poudlard, il n'y a qu'une seule fille sur quatre maisons et elle est à Poufsouffle. Reconnais, qu'ils ne sont pas la meilleure maison, et même la dernière à chaque fin d'année. »

Alicia qui s'était vite liée d'amitié avec les jumeaux et les adorait, avait vite été refroidie par le discours de George.

Naturellement, les jumeaux Weasley se présenteraient aux essais. Ils l'avaient clamé haut et fort dès que Collins avait mis l'affiche. D'un côté, ça n'avait fait que motiver Alicia un peu plus, mais la peur était toujours au creux de son ventre.

Elle savait qu'elle volait bien, mais maintenant, est-ce qu'elle volait bien avec un Souaffle dans les mains ? Est-ce qu'elle saurait rattraper les passes ? Est-ce qu'elle savait jouer au Quidditch ?

Découragée par toutes ces questions, Alicia se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire, la rassura Angelina. Je suis sûre que tu en capable. T'es une vraie tigresse quand tu t'y mets. Et puis, on sait tous que pour en mettre plein la vue à George Weasley, tu es prête à tout.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, marmonna Alicia, légèrement embarrassée par les propos de son amie.

Si Fred et George étaient identiques pour tout le monde, Alicia avait une préférence pour George. Elle le trouvait plus mignon disait-elle, tandis que les jeunes filles craquaient plutôt pour les garçons des années bien au-dessus d'elles.

- Je pense que tu as tes chances. Je parle du Quidditch, pas de George, même si… clarifia Angelina devant le regard noir d'Alicia. Ecoute, on sait déjà qu'Olivier restera le gardien et Lewis devrait aussi garder son poste d'attrapeur. Peter est Poursuiveur. Il lui faut donc deux autres Poursuiveurs. Quant aux Batteurs, Will a beau être dans l'équipe depuis deux ans, il n'est pas super doué et comme les jumeaux postulent pour ce poste, il va se faire évincer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fred et George sont jumeaux, lança Angelina. Ils sont déjà synchronisés et puis ils sont plus doués que Will, à mon avis. Mais toi aussi, tu peux y arriver.

Alicia fit une moue sceptique. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. C'était là son gros problème : la confiance en soi. Elle aurait bien aimé être comme ces filles sûres d'elles qui n'ont peur de rien et à qui forcément tout réussit.

Elle aimerait tellement être Poursuiveur.

- Tu accepterais de venir t'entraîner avec moi alors ? Demanda soudain, Alicia à Angelina.

- Moi ? Heu… le Quidditch, je préfère le regarder des tribunes.

- Mais c'est juste pour m'aider. Tu voles très bien, en plus. Et puis c'est toi qui me pousse à me présenter aux essais, je te signale.

- Je vole bien avec mes deux mains sur le balai et je te pousse aux fesses parce que je sais que tu en es capable.

- S'il te plait, l'implora Alicia.

- Non.

Voyant que son amie ne changerait pas d'avis, Alicia n'insista pas plus. Elle la connaissait bien et Angelina était plus têtue qu'une mule.

- Demande à Olivier Dubois, lui suggéra Angelina.

Cette fois-ci, Alicia la regarda comme si elle était folle. Olivier Dubois était très gentil et tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour Quidditch, mais jamais Alicia ne pourrait aller voir un quatrième année pour lui demander de l'aide.

Elle n'avait pas non plus ce courage là.

Au moment, où elle allait se replonger dans son devoir, Patricia arriva, telle une furie, annonçant qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

- Elle arrive toujours quand elle a faim, murmura Angelina à l'intention d'Alicia.

Dans la Grande Salle, les jumeaux étaient le centre de toute l'attention, comme d'ordinaire, ils se montraient en spectacle. Alicia retint un soupir et s'assit non loin d'eux, en essayant de ne pas leur prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que Fred vienne vers elles. Angelina avec son tac habituel souriait déjà, prête à répliquer.

- Alors les filles, vous faites la tête ?

- Et pour quelles raisons, dis-moi, devrions-nous la faire ? Répliqua Angelina.

- J'en sais rien justement, je vous le demande.

- On est entre filles, dit Alicia. Tu sais ces êtres faibles, qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le Quidditch, alors va rejoindre ton frère et laisses-nous manger tranquillement.

Angelina et Patricia la regardèrent, étonnées. Fred ne paraissait pas moins surpris, non plus. Alicia n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi hargneuse, c'est plus le caractère d'Angelina ça.

- Du calme, Alicia. Tu en veux à mon frère, ok ? Moi c'est Fred, pas George.

- Vous êtes pareil. Vous êtes jumeaux.

- J'y peux rien de ce qu'il t'a dit. Ma petite sœur se défend pas mal au Quidditch alors je ne serais pas venu te dire que c'était pas un jeu de filles.

Sur ce, Fred repartit à sa place.

- Rappelles-moi d'éviter de t'énerver, lui demanda Patricia.

**Le lendemain**

A la fin des cours, Alicia continuait de travailler dans la salle commune, tandis que Patricia était à la bibliothèque et qu'Angelina lisait dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Plongée dans ses cours d'Enchantements, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit Olivier, un peu embarrassé, en retirant sa main. Tu as cinq minutes ?

Intriguée de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, Alicia lui dit qu'oui et le regarda tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu aimerais faire partie de l'équipe, lui dit Olivier.

Alicia écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait son amie qui se cachait derrière son livre.

- Elle a eu raison de venir m'en parler, continua Olivier qui n'avait pas loupé le regard d'Alicia vers son amie. Je t'ai vu voler à l'occasion et tu es plutôt habile, donc si tu as besoin, je veux bien t'aider.

- C'est gentil, Olivier, mais…

Elle allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle continuerait de persévérer cette année et tenterait sa chance l'année prochaine, quand les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés de Lee Jordan entrèrent dans la salle commune, morts de rire, sûrement dû à une de leurs stupides plaisanteries.

- …Mais, il ne faut pas que ça te dérange.

- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas venu de te voir pour te le proposer, sourit Olivier.

Alicia lui sourit en retour. Olivier était un garçon plus que passionné par le Quidditch et elle était sûre d'apprendre de nouvelles choses avec lui. George Weasley en tomberait de son balai.

- Si tu veux, on peut commencer, jeudi après le dîner. Il n'y aura personne.

- D'accord.

Olivier la quitta pour rejoindre ses amis mais Alicia n'eut même pas le temps de baisser la tête pour reprendre ses devoirs, qu'Angelina fonçait déjà sur elle.

- Je vais t'étriper quand nous serons sans témoins, murmura Alicia.

- Arrête, je suis certaine que tu es contente. Et puis tu ne l'aurais pas fait toute seule, il fallait bien que je te file un coup de main.

Alicia ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire son amie car celle-ci avait raison, elle ne serait jamais aller demander de l'aide à Olivier Dubois.

Les jours qui la séparaient de jeudi soir furent longs et Alicia n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment ça allait se passer et comment elle ferait si Olivier la trouvait nulle.

La journée de jeudi fut encore pire et Angelina et Patricia ne cessèrent de la taquiner, n'osant pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait leur amie le jour des sélections ou pire, celui où elle jouerait des matchs.

- Allez viens manger et après tu iras avec Mister Quidditch, plaisanta Patricia.

Alicia grogna une réponse mais la suivit sans protester plus longtemps.

Installée à la table, Alicia vit Olivier venir vers elle pour lui indiquer qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le terrain directement après le repas.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le terrain de Quidditch**

Alicia avait mis un pull et une écharpe et elle avait encore froid. Elle regarda Olivier arriver avec son propre balai, tandis qu'elle avait été obligée de prendre un de ceux de l'école. Ça n'avait effectivement pas la même classe.

- Bon, tu es prête ?

Alicia lui fit signe qu'oui et elle enfourcha son balai pour imiter Olivier qui s'envolait déjà avec le Souaffle en mains.

Le temps était sec et il n'y avait pas de vent, en revanche, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et l'éclairage du terrain n'était pas le meilleur.

Alicia continua de s'envoler pour atteindre la même hauteur qu'Olivier et commença à sentir la peur arriver. Elle n'avait jamais volé aussi haut et elle avait l'impression qu'Olivier ne s'arrêterait pas de monter.

- C'est bon, là, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en essayant de paraître détachée.

- Si on ne vole pas à hauteur des cerceaux, ça ne va servir à rien, lui expliqua-t-il. On va faire quelques longueurs en volant pour se passer le Souaffle, prête ?

Alicia hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et ils volèrent parallèlement en se passant la balle rouge. C'était moins difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru et elle finit par s'habituer à lâcher le manche de son balai quelques secondes pour attraper le Souaffle. Plus ils avançaient dans l'heure, plus Olivier volait à des rythmes différents, faisant des piquets et des chandelles pour forcer la jeune fille à faire pareil. Alicia s'y habitua assez vite et elle prit plus d'aisance à effectuer toutes ces figures. Elle aimait ça encore plus qu'avant.

A la fin, ils se firent encore quelques passes et Olivier alla ensuite se placer devant ses buts pour permettre à Alicia de tirer. Il rattrapa tous ses tirs, mais la jeune fille ne se découragea pas. Son entraînement avait été satisfaisant et elle était contente d'elle.

- Tu voles bien, lui dit Olivier à la fin de leur entraînement, alors il ne faut pas que tu hésites à postuler pour le poste de Poursuiveur. Si tu veux, on peut se revoir après-demain pour faire des tirs ?

Alicia accepta sans hésitation, elle était maintenant bien décidée à se présenter aux essais.

Olivier était un bon professeur et surtout il était patient. Connaissant parfaitement les techniques des joueurs pour tirer, il en fit part à Alicia, insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait user de son imagination pour ruser dans ses tirs.

Quand Alicia repensait aux paroles d'Olivier, elle souriait. Ce garçon était adorable et avait vraiment le Quidditch dans la peau. Il ne parlait que de ça, mais avec tellement d'énergie et de passion qu'il donnait tout de suite envie de monter sur un balai.

- T'en fais pas pour demain, lui dit-il la veille des essais, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Olivier avait confiance en elle et c'était ça qui gênait un peu Alicia. Il avait confiance en elle alors qu'elle-même doutait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de le décevoir. Au fils de leurs trois entraînements, il l'avait fait progresser, Alicia se sentait désormais plus à l'aise sur son balai. Elle pouvait le diriger d'une seule main et tirer en même temps, mais de là à être sûre d'elle, il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Néanmoins, elle se présenterait aux essais de Quidditch avec un peu plus d'optimisme qu'au début de l'année.

**Le jour des essais pour l'équipe de Gryffondor**

Alicia avait insisté pour que ses deux amies ne viennent pas assister aux essais et à force d'arguments et de menaces, elle avait réussi à les clouer dans la salle commune.

Elle était ensuite allée chercher un balai dans la réserve, le même avec lequel elle s'était entraînée. Elle l'avait mis exprès à l'écart pour ne pas se le faire prendre. Puis elle avait pris la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait le stress monter en elle. C'était pire que lors des examens de l'année dernière et même pire que l'attente pour mettre le Choixpeau lors de la Répartition.

Olivier lui avait dit qu'apparemment, il n'y aurait pas tant de postulants que ça pour le poste de Poursuiveur et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chances d'être prise.

Quand elle atteignit le terrain, les membres de l'équipe étaient déjà présents ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondors. Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient rassemblés un peu plus loin et semblaient être dans une conversation très animée.

Alicia ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que leur conversation tournait autour de Will, l'actuel Batteur. Angelina lui avait déjà fait part de sa théorie quelques semaines auparavant quant au fait que Will se ferait certainement évincer de l'équipe au profit des jumeaux Weasley. De plus, Olivier le lui avait confirmé à demi-mots quand il avait appris qu'ils allaient postuler.

Ledit Will quitta d'ailleurs le terrain quelques minutes plus tard d'un pas furieux tandis que Peter Collins, le capitaine avançait vers les postulants, suivis des autres membres.

Olivier adressa un petit sourire à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit timidement.

- Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes-là, leur dit Peter. Vous allez nous dire vos noms et le poste que vous convoitez avant de nous faire une démonstration.

Alicia constata qu'en tout, ils devaient être une dizaine, tout au plus. Chacun se regarda, cherchant déjà le premier candidat à pousser dans l'arène.

Un garçon de troisième année dont Alicia avait oublié le prénom se porta volontaire. Il eut l'audace de se présenter pour le poste de gardien et Alicia vit nettement Peter griffonner quelque chose sur un carnet avant de la regarder. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il en résulterait. Jamais ce troisième année n'évincerait Olivier de son poste et Peter avait déjà dû le rayer de la liste avant même de le voir. D'ailleurs, Olivier n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, car le garçon laissa passer quatre Souffles sur cinq.

- Désolé, Pierce, lui dit le capitaine quand il revint sur la terre ferme. Mais c'est non, tu es une vraie passoire.

Pierce ne protesta pas, lui aussi devait avoir jugé sa prestation de lamentable, songea Alicia.

Le prochain candidat se présenta pour le même poste qu'Alicia, qui sut tout de suite qu'une des deux places pour être Poursuiveur venait d'être prise. Elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec Carl Deason. N'osant y aller, Alicia se fit toute petite et préféra regarder les autres passer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et Andy, un élève de quatrième année à qui elle avait parlé à quelques reprises.

- Honneur aux dames, lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

A ce moment-là, la boule de stress qu'elle avait au ventre éclata. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Alicia enfourcha son balai et montra tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Ayant certainement eu vent de ses entraînements avec le gardien de l'équipe, Peter préféra se positionner lui-même devant les buts pour la contrer.

Alicia était contente de son vol, aucun Souaffle ne lui échappa, en revanche, elle regretta son manque d'imagination pour ses tirs aux buts que Peter, bien que n'étant pas gardien, n'eut aucun mal à contrer.

Sans surprise, Andy fit des essais pour le même poste et Alicia l'observa, avec la prestation de Carl, Andy devenait son unique rival. Il ne volait pas mieux qu'elle, jugea-t-elle, ni moins bien. Comme pour elle, Peter garda sa place devant les buts. Il contra aussi presque tous les tirs d'Andy.

En voyant cela, Alicia sentit une vague de confiance monter en elle. Elle comprit en voyant voler Andy qu'elle, aussi, avait toutes ses chances et qu'elle n'était pas plus nulle qu'un autre au Quidditch.

Mais Alicia apprendra plus tard à se méfier de ces excès de confiance ponctuels.

Peter rassembla ses coéquipiers pour délibérer. Alicia trouva cela très long et leva les yeux au ciel quand les jumeaux vinrent dans sa direction.

- Tu voles pas si mal que ça, lui dit directement George.

Alicia ne le remercia pas de ce compliment, au contraire, elle s'évertua à garder un visage froid et à regarder droit devant elle.

- Allez Alicia, fais pas la tête, lui dit Fred.

- Je ne fais pas la tête, j'attends qu'ils se décident, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le capitaine et l'équipe qui semblait en plein débat.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux. Alicia sentait bien que les jumeaux étaient confiants. De toutes façons avec le départ anticipé de Will juste avant les essais, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Les deux gars qui s'étaient aussi présentés pour les postes de batteurs ne faisaient pas le poids.

Ils virent les trois joueurs de l'équipe se séparer. Peter partit un peu plus loin tout seul et griffonna sur son carnet tandis que Lewis et Olivier le regardèrent, l'air plutôt mécontent.

Le gardien et l'attrapeur s'avancèrent vers eux, en silence. Alicia sentit l'angoisse remonter dans son ventre et chasser sa confiance. Olivier ne la regardait pas, comme s'il évitait délibérément son regard. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi confiant que juste avant mais passablement énervé, et quand Peter revint vers eux, il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne jouerait pas dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Comme c'est moi, le capitaine, c'est _moi_ qui décide, on est bien d'accord ? Alors, les jumeaux Weasley seront les batteurs, et Andy et Carl les deux Poursuiveurs. Bienvenu dans l'équipe les gars. Désolé pour les autres, mais je prends les meilleurs.

S'il y avait un chose qu'on pouvait envier à Peter ou lui reprocher, c'était sa franchise. A ce moment-là, Alicia le détesta pour ça. Elle n'était pas nulle, elle le savait. C'était de l'injustice, elle n'avait rien à redire pour Carl, elle-même l'aurait pris, en revanche, elle avait bien vu Andy et elle pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était pas meilleur qu'elle. Dégoûtée, Alicia rejoignit les vestiaires pour déposer son balai sans prêter attention à Fred et George qui hurlaient de joie. Elle entendit à peine Olivier s'exclamer que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle quittait déjà le terrain.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Dubois.

- C'est une fille. Les filles ont toujours des problèmes à un moment ou à un autre. Tu es encore jeune, Olivier, et puis_je_ suis le capitaine alors, _je_ décide. C'est Andy, point à la ligne.

Olivier rageait. Evincer Alicia parce qu'elle était une fille, même lui qui était un peu macho sur les bords, l'aurait prise. Elle était excellente.

- Je t'accorde que Carl est un bon choix, mais franchement, tu as vu Alicia voler comme moi, ne me dit pas qu'Andy est meilleur qu'elle car tu sais que c'est faux.

- Si tu veux, je peux la prendre dans l'équipe de réserve, proposa Peter, ignorant les protestations de son gardien.

Olivier grogna et haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait désormais. Et puis les petites équipes de Poudlard n'avaient pas besoin d'équipe de réserve. Alicia ne jouerait pas, c'était tout ce qu'il retenait.

Quand il aperçut la jeune fille sortir des vestiaires, il laissa son capitaine et courut derrière elle pour la rattraper.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, lui dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Olivier. Andy a été meilleur, c'est tout.

- Mais non, c'est faux, tu le sais. Ecoute, normalement, tu es dans l'équipe de réserve.

Alicia sourit, comme Olivier, elle savait que l'équipe de réserve était là parce que le règlement stipulait qu'il en fallait une, mais jamais ces joueurs-là ne jouaient.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, tenta de sourire Alicia, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne se représenterait pas l'année prochaine, ni l'année d'après. C'était trop de stress pour rien.

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

Ses deux amies n'eurent besoin d'aucune explication, le visage d'Alicia parlait pour elle. Cependant, Angelina, curieuse, osa lui demander de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle n'avait pas été prise. Alicia ne fut pas bavarde. Elle n'aimait pas perdre et cet échec, alors qu'elle avait senti une vague de confiance à un moment donné, la déçut énormément.

Fred vint lui dire que ce n'était pas juste, elle aurait mérité d'avoir sa place dans l'équipe. Il traita même Peter de machiste, même si c'était désormais son capitaine. George, en revanche, ne vint pas la voir et Alicia préféra cela plutôt qu'il vienne pour lui dire qu'il avait eu raison, les filles ne jouaient pas au Quidditch.

Ce qu'Alicia ne savait pas, c'était qu'Olivier était certainement celui qui enrageait le plus. Plus qu'elle-même, il était un très mauvais perdant et jugeait l'évincement d'Alicia comme un échec personnel.

Il n'allait pas la lâcher. L'année prochaine, Peter ne serait plus là et il espérait bien devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors Alicia serait dans son équipe.

- Si tu veux, dit Angelina à Alicia, l'année prochaine, je m'entraînerais avec toi.

Sans la savoir, Alicia venait de donner à son amie le goût pour le Quidditch… dommage que pour elle, ce ne soit trop tard.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit Alicia avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Et puis, au passage, je vous signale que je déteste George et tous les garçons.

* * *

_FIN _


End file.
